Krabbels met als thema 'Een Douche', voor TBII
by CattyRosea
Summary: Een serie van acht krabbeltjes gebaseerd op een uitdaging met als thema "Een douche met een hetero koppel". Ik heb vals gespeeld door wat shōnen–ai toe te voegen en van fandom te wisselen. Zo'n 120 tot 130 woorden per stuk. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.
1. Inhoud & Proloog

_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 14-07-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Krabbels met als thema 'Een Douche', voor TBII

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** Allerlei. (Gesorteerd onder T)

**Genre:** Allerlei. (Gesorteerd onder Algemeen)

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** _Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade I_ en_ Tekkaman Blade II_ in hun geheel.

**Waarschuwingen:** Allerlei. Worden apart vermeldt.

**Pairings:** Allerlei. Worden apart vermeldt, zowel in het hoofdstuk zelf als in de titel.

**Overkoepelende Disclaimer:** Ik bezit geen rechten op _Tekkaman Blade II_, blablabla, je kent het wel. Ik heb dit al eerder over_ Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade I_ gezegd, en ik zal het nog een keer herhalen voor het vervolg, maar niet omdat ik er _blij_ mee ben! (Het zou zo anders gelopen zijn als ik de baas was geweest...) Dit geldt voor ieder hoofdstuk weer, dus voor iedere krabbel.

**Samenvatting:** Een serie van acht krabbeltjes gebaseerd op een uitdaging met als thema "Een douche met een hetero koppel". Ik heb vals gespeeld door wat shōnen–ai toe te voegen en van fandom te wisselen. Zo'n 120 tot 130 woorden per stuk. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ronde twee van de _Tekkaman Blade_ / _Teknoman_ "Douche" krabbels! Veel leesplezier.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Inhoud / Hoofdstukken:**

– _Bloed;_ Aki x D-Boy

– _Duidelijk Heel Anders;_ Dead End x David

– _Nu Of Nooit;_ Hayato x Yumi

– _Wissen;_ David x OFC, niet-David x Aki

– _Melodrama Van De Vergeten Krijger;_ Anita x/+ Goliate

– _Space Knight Stommiteit;_ Natasha vs De Wereld (x David)

– _Dubbelblind;_ David x Yumi

– _Herdenking;_ D-Boy, Gen

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Proloog**

De spinkrab viel neer op zijn schimmelbed en kreunde.

Zijn celgenoot keek hem bevreemd aan. #Krij?# _(Vertaling: 'Waarom geef je gevoelens van terneergeslagenheid af, Broeder-Met-De-Lange-Tentakels-Die-Eet-Zonder-Te-Kauwen?' ofwel: 'Zit je soms iets dwars?')_

#Krijs, krijs.# _(Vertaling: 'Dat wens je niet te vernemen.' ofwel: 'Dat wil je niet weten.')_

#Krij, krij!# _(Vertaling: 'Welles!')_

#Krijs, krijijs.# _(Vertaling: 'Vertrouw me, Broeder-Met-De-Lange-Tentakels-Die-Slecht-Ruikt, je wenst het niet te vernemen.' ofwel: 'Geloof me, nietes.')_

De spinkrab keek zijn vriend aan. #Krij. Krijs krij, krijkrij. ...Krijs krijs krijs.# _(Vertaling: 'Goed dan. Maar ik heb waarschuwingen gegeven die je wenste te negeren. ...we gaan nogmaals naar planeet Aarde.' ofwel: 'Okee, maar zeg niet dat ik je niet gewaarschuwd heb. ...we moeten terug naar de Aarde.')_

#KRIJS?# _(Vertaling: 'WEL VERDOMME!' ofwel: 'WEL VERDOMME!')_


	2. Bloed

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Zielenleed

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Bloed en geweten.

**Koppel:** Aki x D-Boy

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 130

**Notitie van de Auteur:** De naamsveranderingen tussen de Engelse versie van _Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade I_ en de Engelse versie van _Tekkaman Blade II_ is iets waar ik me altijd aan erger, dus heb ik het in deze krabbel enigzins "rechtgetrokken". Star en Blade/Slade hebben opzettelijk hun namen veranderd in Aki en D-Boy. Hoewel hun beweegredenen nog steeds een mysterie zijn. O:)

**I-oOo-I**

**Bloed**

Aki liet zich krachteloos langs de muur naar beneden glijden, huiverend onder de warme waterstraal.

Bloed.

Het voelde aan als bloed, op haar neer regenend uit de gapende wonden van haar tegenstanders. Wonden die zij had aangebracht bij een levend, denkend wezen. Hun gedachten en gevoelens mochten dan anders zijn dan de hare, maar dat nam niet weg dat het gedachten en gevoelens _waren_.

'Aki?' D-Boy stond aan de andere kant van de deur. '...Is alles goed?'

_Hoe hield je het uit toen je nog Blade was?_ wilde ze vragen. Maar ze wist dat dat nutteloos zou zijn; hij kon zich het verleden nauwelijks herinneren, laat staan _dat_ pijnlijke gedeelte.

In plaats daarvan riep ze zwakjes dat hij binnen kon komen. Zelfs zonder herinneringen begreep hij hoe plakkerig bloed was.


	3. Duidelijk Heel Anders

**Classificatie:** K+ / PG-13

**Genre:** Algemeen, Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Dead End en anatomie.

**Koppel:** Dead End x David

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrpen):** 127

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Shōnen-ai is niet mijn sterkste punt, ben ik bang...

**I-oOo-I**

**Duidelijk Heel Anders**

Dead End als Space Knight.

De gedachte was nog steeds bizar. Maar hier was hij dan, vlak naast hem. Nog niet in uniform, maar toch.

'En hier hebben we dan onze luxueuze doucheruimtes.' kondigde David trots aan, en duwde de deur open. Dead stapte naar binnen en grijnsde.

'Na de straten lijkt alles luxueus.'

'Wat jij wil.' David grinnikte en begon zijn kleren uit te trekken. Dead bekeek hem schuins en speelde met het kruis om zijn nek. David verschafte een prima uitzicht.

'Hee, David,' zei hij uiteindelijk, toen David een douche aanzette. Hij kleedde zich snel uit en glipte na David het hokje in, waardoor diens adem stokte. 'Weet je nog hoe dat tuig dacht dat ik een vrouw was? Zeg eens eerlijk... wat dacht jij?'


	4. Nu Of Nooit

**Classificatie:** K / PG

**Genre:** Romantiek, Humor

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Het is nu of nooit, Hayato!

**Koppel:** Hayato x Yumi

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 125

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Arme, arme Hayato... hihi.

**I-oOo-I**

**Nu Of Nooit**

'Poe. Ik ben nu echt uitgeput. Wat jij, Hayato?'

'Nou, ik ben niet degene die de hele tijd heeft gevlogen en gevochten, maar het zag er aardig vermoeiend uit.'

Yumi sprong op de grond en begaf zich naar de transformatiecabine. 'Ik ben kapot. Ik ga douchen en dan lekker tukken.'

_Dit is je kans, Hayato!_ zei hij tegen zichzelf. _Ga achter haar aan!_

Zijn benen gehoorzaamden.

_Vertel het haar!_

Zijn mond niet.

Yumi keek over haar schouder. Kennelijk had hij toch geluid gemaakt.

'He? Zei je iets, Hayato?' vroeg ze onschuldig.

Hayato schudde verwoed van nee.

'O, okee.' Ze liep door.

Plotseling hield hij het niet meer.

'Yumi, wacht! Ik wil met je mee de douche in!' flapte hij uit - en bevroor. En viel flauw.


	5. Wissen

**Classificatie:** K+ / PG-13

**Genre:** Romantiek, Zielenleed

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Davids onvergeeflijke herinneringen.

**Koppels:** David x OFC, David x Meerdere OFC's in de Verleden Tijd

**Niet-Koppel:** David x Aki

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 122

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik snap echt niet wat de makers van TBII probeerden te doen met Yumi en David... Het was duidelijk dat je nog eerder Saber van zijn ego kon scheiden dan Aki en D-Boy/Star en Blade van elkaar.

**I-oOo-I**

**Wissen**

Toen ze eenmaal weg was zette David koers voor de douche, om het zweet en de andere lichaamsvloeistoffen weg te wassen. Hij walgde van zichzelf.

Hij wilde zich schoon voelen, maar bovenal wilde hij haar geur wegwassen _(leek in niets op die van Aki)_, haar smaak van zijn lippen wassen _(zo zou Aki lang niet smaken)_, en het gevoel van haar lichaam van zijn huid wissen.

Hij wilde Aki, en _zij_ was dat niet.

Nadat het gebeurd was kon David zich nooit echt herinneren waarom hij het gedaan had. Iedere keer dat hij probeerde Aki te vergeten door met andere vrouwen te slapen kon hij alleen maar denken aan hoe verschillend ze waren.

En iedere keer werd het moeilijker de herinneringen weg te spoelen.


	6. Melodrama Van De Vergeten Krijger

**Classificatie:** K+ / PG-13

**Genre:** Algemeen

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Klachten en oplossingen.

**Koppel:** Goliate x Anita

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 121

**Notitite:** _Tekkaman Blade II_ was te kort, als je het mij vraagt. Deze twee hebben lang niet genoeg schermtijd gekregen. :P

**I-oOo-I**

**Melodrama Van De Vergeten Krijger**

Anita zuchtte terwijl ze haar jas uittrok. Alweer een shoot, alweer een gevecht, alweer een dag lang genegeerd worden.

'Waarom zo sip?'

Ze draaide zich om naar Goliate, die juist de douche uitkwam en nu zijn brede borstkas afdroogde met een handdoek. Om zijn middel was nog een handdoek geslagen.

'O, gewoon aan het mokken over onze rollen in deze show.' Anita fronsde. 'Toen ik deze baan aannam dacht ik dat we ook echt rollen zouden _krijgen._ Je weet wel, net als Mac, Honda's personage in het vorige seizoen.

'Klopt, klopt.' verzuchtte Goliate. Hij bekeek Anita schuins terwijl ze haar broek losmaakte, ving haar blik, en grijnsde. Misschien kon hij het gebrek aan aandacht dat ze op het scherm kregen goedmaken...


	7. Space Knight Stommiteit

**Classificatie:** K+ / PG-13

**Genre:** Satire.

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Ongelukkige regelingen en de onvermijdelijke klachten.

**Koppels:** Waar moet ik beginnen?

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 133

**Notitie van de Auteur:** ... hoe duidelijk is het dat ik TBII minderwaardig vind aan zijn voorganger?

**I-oOo-I**

**Space Knight Stommiteit**

Soms moest Natasha toch echt met haar ogen rollen. De emotionele toestand van de Space Knights was gewoonweg zielig. Yumi liep achter D-Boy aan als de verliefde puber die ze was, terwijl Hayato op eenzelfde manier achter haar aan liep en D-Boy gelukkig en onwetnd was met de Baas. Dead End huurde zichzelf ondertussen uit aan jan en alleman omdat David alleen ogen had voor de Baas.

En dat was waar het pijnlijk werd; David.

Natasha moest toegeven dat, wanneer hij niet de klootzak uithing, blonde, gespierde David met zijn blauwe ogen, best schattig kon zijn.

Ze gaf de schuld aan het gebrek aan privacy op het Hoofdkantoor: zelfs de douches waren uniseks. Het zou verboden moeten zijn om zulke aantrekkelijke maar domme mensen in zulke kleine verblijven te plaatsen. Laat staan _naakt_.


	8. Dubbelblind

**Classificatie:** T / PG-13

**Genre:** Romantiek, Zielenleed

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Zelfbedrog over intimiteit.

**Koppel:** David x Yumi

**Niet-Koppels:** Yumi x D-Boy, David x Aki

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 124

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Okee, wie heeft deze "douche" krabbels in "David Krijgt Een Beurt" krabbels veranderd? _Ik?_ Ga weg! Dat zou ik nooit doen. :P

**I-oOo-I**

**Dubbelblind**

Hij maakt misbruik van haar, denkt hij, wanneer hij haar een hoekje van de douches in drijft na een brute veldslag en haar in zijn armen neemt. Misbruik van haar gebroken en bloedende hart, van de gaten in haar verdediging die de Baas nooit heeft kunnen dichten, van haar smachten naar een redder, dat in haar hart blijft branden.

Hij misleidt haar door lieve woordjes in haar oor te fluisteren terwijl zijn handen teder door haar natte haar en over haar glibberige huid glijden, door haar te kussen onder de stralen en door haar held te zijn, zoals hij niet voor Aki kan zijn.

Het komt niet bij hem op dat na al die tijd, zij heeft geleerd ook van hem misbruik te maken.


	9. Herdenking

**Classificatie:** K+ / PG

**Genre:** Zielenleed klinkt te zwaar - Melancholie misschien?

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** In Memoriam...

**Koppels:** Geen.

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 120

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Je zult de vorige lading krabbels die ik voor Teknoman heb geschreven, moeten lezen om de verwijzing in dit stuk te snappen. :)

**I-oOo-I**

**Herdenking**

Soms, wanneer hij met Yumi op het strand is na een lange dag trainen, kan hij zich bijna dingen herinneren.

Hij weet, natuurlijk, van het verleden; Aki en Honda en de anderen die er niet meer zijn hebben hem alles verteld over de oude Space Knights, en de tijd dat ze allemaal andere namen droegen, over de Argos en de ondergang van zijn familie. En wanneer hij transformeert en het slagveld op vliegt zien zijn ogen niet altijd per se het _heden_.

Maar alleen hier, in de illusie van vrede die de hele wereld eens deelde, komen de herinneringen van voor de invasie naar boven. Van zijn vader, Shara, Conrad, van het samen met Cain meisjes achternazitten op het strand...


End file.
